Maladie inopinée
by Youwan
Summary: "Ils sont de retour, pour se jouer entre-eux des mauvais tours; Afin de protéger le monde de leur querelle; Afin de rallier toute la guilde à leur propre camp; Afin de dénoncer l'amour et la vérité; Afin de les faire briller jusque dans la voie Lactée! Natsu et Grey font équipe pour le meilleur et pour le pire! Sauf qu'un certain brun est fiévreux." Surtout humour; Yaoi très léger.
1. Nager

Fic **humour **sans prétention. Je préviens: Léger Yaoi (Grey/Natsu); chapitre **court**; publication rapide. Que demande le peuple ?! :D Hein, deux minutes ?! Gné ?*

Et oui, me revoilà pour vous faire rire ou le contraire pour vous blaser ! Je suis habituée. Je suis ouverte à toute proposition - je veux dire idée - même si j'ai déjà 8 chapitres d'écrits. Présence de toute la guilde, au fur et à mesure, et d'un pauvre livreur qui n'a rien fait.

Résumé complet : "Les Shadows Gear ayant décidés courageusement de ne pas.. se mouiller, d'autres prennent la mission pour la finir. Ils sont de retour, pour se jouer entre-eux des mauvais tours; Afin de protéger le monde de leur querelle; Afin de rallier toute la guilde à leur propre camp; Afin de dénoncer l'amour et la vérité; Afin de les faire briller jusque dans la voie Lactée ! Natsu et Grey font équipe pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Enfin.. Surtout le pire. Et quand un certain brun tombe fiévreux, c'est Natsu le garde-malade ! J'hésite sur lequel à plaindre, pour le coup."

*Les deux minutes du peuple. *sbaaaaff*

* * *

_1. Nager_

* * *

**« Bien sûr que je sais nager ! » **

Bon dieu pourquoi avait-il dit cette phrase maudite, pourquoi devant lui – et accessoirement toute la guilde – et pourquoi avec tant d'ardeurs ? Quand Grey l'appelait « L'idiot », il n'avait pas totalement tord...

C'était la faute de Mirajane et de la Shadow Gear s'il était là, transit de froid, à barboter dans l'eau ! Il détestait ça. L'aînée des Strauss avait voulu lui confier une mission incomplète – à lui – avec le glaçon et sans Happy, puisque celui-ci aidait actuellement Wendy. Enfin, surtout Charuru, en fait.

La mission consistait à retrouver un ancien item, assez rare. Un vieux bibelot tout dépouillé, sûrement. La Shadow Gear avait localisé l'objet en question dans une grotte sous-marine et n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire un petit plongeon en plein hiver, d'où le partage de cette quête inachevée. Grey et Natsu étaient des remplaçants attitrés... P.A.R.F.A.I.T.S !

Idéaux, même.

Le brun supportait le froid mieux que quiconque et Natsu pouvait se (voire _les_, occasionnellement) réchauffer une fois le tout fini. En plus, ça mettait de l'animation. Un choix dramatiquement facile, donc. Sauf qu'il avait fallu convaincre la tête enflammée. Alors, bien sûr.. Évidemment qu'il avait refusé !

Parce qu'il voulait pas. Sauf que.. Voir le sourire triomphal et narquois à la fois de cet empaffé de rival, devant lui, l'avait enflammé. Mais, histoire de lui monter encore plus les nerfs et de faire chauffer son cerveau, il avait fallu que Grey ose dire : **« Laisse tomber, Mirajane. L'allumette ne doit simplement pas savoir nager. » **alors que c'était pas vrai !

Oui, bon sang, il était puéril, gamin et même un peu stupide. Mais ce n'était pas vrai ! C'est juste qu'il aimait pas l'eau. Du tout. C'était une certitude, l'eau, il détestait. L'eau, il l'ébouillantait, et c'était tout. Néanmoins, sa fierté avait crié plus vite que ses neurones n'avaient réfléchi – ce qui arrivait souvent, chez le tagada.

Et le voilà. Mouillé. Trempé. En plus, ce liquide si sain, si nécessaire à la survie était pire que gelé, bon sang. Grey nageait devant lui, un peu à l'aveugle mais rapidement, sans problème comme si la température ne l'atteignait pas. L'air commencer à manquer à Natsu, pourtant. Il devrait penser à remercier la Shadow Team, tiens. Localiser une grotte sous-marine.. N'importe quoi. Ils ont trouvé l'entrée et ont même pas pris la peine d'aller sous l'eau. Elle pouvait être n'importe où.

C'était mal parti si cette stupide caverne comptait jouer à cache-cache encore longtemps, ne se décidant pas à apparaître à leur vue. Non mais vous imaginez, s'il mourrait dans de l'eau ? La honte suprême, pour lui. Bien qu'au pire, Grey les gèleraient, ils se réveilleraient dans cinq cent ans, dans un nouveau monde peut-être infesté de créatures non-humanoïdes et, et de toute façon l'eau c'est pourri, hein, et, et, c'était dur, là, de respirer, allez, montre-toi vite, bon sang, et –

**Là !** Par là, là, cachée derrière un rocher ! Ah. Délivrance, quand tu nous tiens.

Natsu tremblait, frissonnant, frémissant, grelottant, tremblant, transi de froid, glacé, gelé, chancelant, chevrotant, instable et.. Et c'est déjà bien. De toute façon, il s'en foutait : Il respirait. Il pris des grands bols d'airs, appréciant de pouvoir enfin assurer sa survie de façon propre et nette. Enfin, Grey, devant lui, brandit un petit bibelot étincelant et forme de poisson. Heureusement qu'Happy n'était pas là, il aurait été capable de l'avaler tout cru. Pourtant, ce truc qui ne payait pas de mine – et pourtant, il était sous-terre, là – était bel et bien ce qu'ils cherchaient. Une fois l'item prit par Grey, le retour sous l'eau fut effectué bien plus facilement que l'allée. C'est pratique, de savoir où on va. De plus, vus qu'ils étaient tout deux sous l'eau, aucun ne pouvait insulter l'autre. Un silence religieux les accompagna donc.

Remontant de cette eau qui leur glaçait autant le sang que le corps, Natsu décida que cette journée était, définitivement, pourrie. Dynamiquement, ils atterrirent sur la berge. Bien pourrie, même.

**« Tiens l'allumette, attrape-ça. » **

Avisant la grande serviette que le glaçon lui tendait sans le regarder, Natsu sourit. Grey avait prévu qu'il l'oublierait – et peut-être que, quelque part, Natsu avait ostensiblement oublié la sienne. Plutôt se damner que de l'avouer. C'était un jeu du chat et de la souris, entre eux, après tout.

**« Le seul truc dont j'ai besoin, c'est moi, triple buse ! » **Lui beugla-t-il en réponse avant d'enflammer ses paumes. Grey soupira et regarda attentivement le garçon aux cheveux roses. Natsu fit un geste pour qu'il se rapproche et le brun s'avança vers les flammes douces au centre, chaleureuses et sauvages aux extrémités. Le disciple de Oul était peu amène, face au feu, mais tout de même heureux que la chaleur se fasse sentir avec tant d'intensité après un plongeon aussi glacé.

Le Dragon Slayer les sécha tout deux tout en se disant que, finalement, la matinée aurait pu être pire. Le contact choc entre eux électrisa les deux hommes. Néanmoins, le brun s'éloigna rapidement, s'attirant un regard incertain de l'allumette. Aucun ne commenta son attitude et encore moins les gouttelettes encore présentes chez l'un.

Cet idiot allait finir _malade,_ s'il continuait.


	2. Malade

Zou, la suite ! Merci pour les vues/review. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je vais aussi poster le 3e chapitre dans la soirée !

Disclaimer oublié : Mahima a gagné au loto les personnages de Fairy Tail. Pas moi..

* * *

_Malade_

* * *

**« Mais enfin Natsu, tu étais avec lui pour, justement, le sécher ! »** Tempéra Erza, soucieuse.

**« Et le voilà malade ! »** Rappela judicieusement Lucy, furieuse après le tagada tandis que Juvia marmonnait des plans de vengeance tout en maugréant contre l'irresponsabilité de Natsu et ses effets cognitifs sur la santé de Grey-sama. Une ambiance bon enfant, en somme. Dans la salle, Elfman cria qu'un homme ne tombait pas malade. Quant à Kana, elle éclata simplement de rire avant de se resservir un verre.

Personne n'aida Natsu devant les deux (voire trois, avec Mirajane) furies qui l'invectivaient violemment. Il allait demander l'asile politique à Fairy Hill, pour s'y cacher, si cela continuait. Oui, oui. Quoi de mieux pour s'enfuir que de se dissimuler parmi les loups ?

Grey avait appelé, grâce à une lacryma de communication* la guilde quelques minutes plus tôt pour prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas faire la dernière mission qu'il avait pris, en rentrant le midi de son escapade avec Natsu. La vérité était sale, horrible, intenable ! Il avait choppé un rhume. Rien de plus énervant que d'éternuer alors que vous devez éviter un coup de pied rotatif d'un adversaire. Rien de plus salissant quand vous ne gardez pas vos mouchoirs sur vous car ils sont dans vos vêtements qui sont.. enlevés.. et donc.. quelque part sur cette Terre. Rien de plus traumatisant pour Grey qui se rappelait les longues soirées d'hiver à s'entraîner avec Oul, tout en finissant irrémédiablement malade.

Dire que c'était lui, l'habitué au froid.

**« Prend tes responsabilités. » **Déclara Titania à Natsu. Ce dernier la regarda avec des yeux ronds, pas sûr d'avoir compris la finalité du message. Mirajane et Lucy se contentèrent d'acquiescer en hochant la tête de haut en bas, sans rien dire de plus. Bon sang. Elles étaient.. sérieuses ?

**« Vous.. Je.. Obligé ? » **étaient les seuls mots qui passèrent la barrière des lèvres du tagada.

L'épéiste et la constellationiste lui crièrent ensemble « Oui ! » tandis qu'elles le jetèrent en dehors des portes de la guilde, l'ainée des Strauss lui confiant tout un matériel adéquate pour soigner un malade en passant.

Changement d'opinion.

**La journée était pourrie.**

* * *

*Démarque exceptionnelle, soldés à -70%. Venez donc dans la grande rue commerçante de Fiore pour voir des promotions incroyables et bien plus !


	3. Fièvre

_Hop là, un autre chapitre. Un peu.. déjanté. Vous l'avez vu, les chapitres sont assez court, mais je ne pense pas faire plus court. C'n'est pas drôle, sinon, si ça s'arrête trop vite. :)_

* * *

_3. Fièvre_

* * *

**« Atcha ! »**

C'était vraiment foutu. Il était malade comme un chien, cloué au lit par un simple mais dévastateur rhume. La scène se rejouait sans cesse dans son esprit délirant, en plus.

* * *

**Un Rhume apparaît. **

**Rhume attaque : Fièvre. C'est très efficace !**

**Grey perd quinze PV.**

**Grey utilise « Médicaments de prévention. ». C'est peu efficace..**

**Rhume attaque : Éternuement. **

**Grey oublie de se sécher complètement lors d'une mission avec Natsu.**

**Grey attrape un Rhume !**

**Oh ! Rhume évolue en Rhinite !**

**Voulez-vous renommer Rhinite ?**

* * *

Bon sang, il se sentait vraiment mal. Bien que le brun était déjà en mauvais état avant de partir en mission-surprise avec l'allumette, son incompétence poussée à ne pas faire attention à lui-même l'avait achevé. Littéralement. Maintenant le brun avait de la fièvre, honteusement malade. Bon sang. Il n'avait plus été aussi peu en forme depuis ses entraînements au Pôle Nord avec Oul, pas du tout représentative de la Mère Noël.

Le monde il est **beau**, non ?

Oul.. Elle lui manquait. Atrocement. Le monde il est **moche**. Un immense vide dans les cœurs de ceux qui l'avaient connu pour une présence d'âme incroyablement forte. Avec elle, le monde il est **beau**. Oul était brusque mais belle, souriante maternellement avec Lyon et lui Et Grey avait tout foiré, refusant l'autorité de cette personne pourtant inespérée. Le brun avait tout mis en l'air. Par orgueil ? Par fierté ? Surtout par inconscience, du à son âge.. Le monde il est **moche**.

Parce que gamin, Grey était con.

Alors ouais, elle lui manquait. Un truc de fou, de dingue. Comme lui. Il se sentait seul, exclu, reclus, turlututu.. Elle lui manquait presque autant que le tagada. Ahaha.

… Le voilà délirant, divaguant, maintenant. Le monde il est beau. Natsu ne pouvait pas être à la même hauteur qu'Oul pour lui. Nan, impossible. La fièvre le tourmentait et son esprit s'amusait à ses dépends. Gnihihi, le vicieux. Son esprit est vicieux. Ça veut donc dire que Grey est pervers ?

Non, Natsu ne lui manquait pas. Pas plus qu'il était là, devant lui dans l'embrasure de sa chambre, hésitant sur la conduire à tenir.

C'était la fièvre. Juste la fièvre. ~

Le monde il est **beau. ~**


	4. Soigner

_Hop là, la suite ! Merci à Yua-chan qui me laisse de gentils mots. Héhé. Et merci à vous de lire !__ J'espère que ça vous fait, au moins, sourire. :)_

_Disclaimer : Personnages appartenant à Hiro Mashima. (Il faut vraiment que je prenne l'habitude de le faire, ce disclaimer ! Je l'oublie tout le temps ! Honte sur moi !)_

* * *

_4. Soigner_

* * *

**« Prendre ses responsabilités », « Prendre ses responsabilités »**.. Facile à dire.

* * *

Mirajane avait offert à Natsu une tonne de médicaments dont il ne connaissait pas les trois-quarts des propriétés. Belle perspective. Avec Erza et Lucy lui ordonnant d'un air menaçant d'aller aider son rival..

_"Le tagada ne se sentait pas en joie _

_et pour montrer son combat _

_contre cet idiot de mec _

_laissa crier sa voix."_

Il hurla, mais intérieurement. Adossé à la porte de la chambre de Grey, Natsu se sentait un peu mal pour son rival: une petite pointe de remords surgissant de temps à autre en lui. Ses instincts lui hurlaient pourtant d'abandonner le brun ou de le laisser pourrir ou encore de se moquer de lui à en perdre haleine et à s'étouffer de rire avec de l'air. Charmant. Mais maintenant que le fils d'Igneel se trouvait devant le fait accompli de sa propre maladresse; soit le glaçon, il était tétanisé.

Il pouvait pas gérer ça. Grey n'allait vraiment pas bien ! Il était souffrant, dans son lit, les yeux embrumés de fièvre, le souffle erratique. Comment vouloir se moquer de lui et le taquiner alors qu'il avait l'air d'être à l'article, voire même sur son lit, de (la) mort ? Que l'air, heureusement.

Néanmoins, voir son rival aussi pathétique, voilà qui rendait le tagada apathique. Sérieusement, c'était pas drôle de froisser un gars qui prenait un air de vampire dans un cercueil. Bêh oui, c'était à ce point-là. Teint cireux de malade, yeux fiévreux, les bras en croix autour de lui, tandis qu'il était replié sur un côté, en position fœtale. Ouais. S'il était mis tout droit, on pourrait le confondre avec un buveur de sang.

Pas que Natsu était particulièrement fan de monstre de légende dans ce genre. Il avait pas envie de se faire avaler tout cru. Ce qui, vu le regard que le brun lui lançait dans la pénombre, n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Un bruit strident repoussa la réflexion naissante – et les risques alors potentiellement dangereux pour son cerveau – du tagada, qui se dirigea vers la source de la nuisance sonore. La porte. Le brun, lui, retourna dans son coma post-apocalyptique. Natsu soupira tout en pensant que "Tant qu'il jouait pas au funambule, tout allait bien.."

* * *

Vu le chapitre court, je vous poste le cinquième dans la foulée. :)


	5. Cadeaux de rétablissement

_Disclaimer : Personnages à Mashima Hiro. Idées m'appartenant, ce qui n'est pas totalement un compliment sain d'esprit. Bref. _

_On va quelque fois parler du langage des fleurs. J'aime bien ça. J'ai mis la signification, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ahah ! Bref, on se revoit dans.. pas longtemps... pour la suite :) ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

_5. Cadeaux de rétablissement_

* * *

La Shadow Gear se sentait mal. Très mal. Trop mal. D'après les conseils de Mirajane, auto-proclamée psychologue – Non, Kana, pas picologue – Levy avait usé de ses magnifiques et surpuissants pouvoirs pour dresser une liste. Dans l'air. Parce qu'économiser du papier, c'est bien. Trois choses importantes de cet examen étaient ressorties en plein jour :

_- Ils avaient « à-moitié » raté une mission. Disons pour leur décharge qu'elle était « incomplète »._

_- Ils avaient demandé de l'aide à Grey et à Natsu, formant ainsi « The Worse Alliance Ever »._

_ D'ailleurs, ces deux derniers étaient partis en criant.. pour revenir en s'enguirlandant. Idée de génie, en somme._

_- L'un d'eux était tombé malade. Et les remords planaient comme des corbeaux au-dessus de leur tête._

C'était leur stupide faute ! Mais... Comment se rattraper.. ? Il faudrait envoyer un quelconque cadeau de rétablissement à Grey, mais quand même quelque chose de sincère. Toute la guilde avait été mise à disposition – c'était clairement une réquisition, même – pour trouver un petit quelque chose pratique.

Le malade devant se reposer, on refuse à Mirajane et Gajeel le privilège de lui jouer une « chanson de rétablissement ». Heureusement pour lui. On évita aussi de lui rendre visite car, à Fairy Tail, tout finissait irrémédiablement en bagarre.

**« Et si on lui envoyait des fleurs ? »** Proposa à voix haute Levy, sous les hochements de têtes rapides de ses deux compagnons tandis que le personnel et les membres de la meilleure guilde de Fiore étudiaient sérieusement la proposition. Elle fut votée à **l'unanimité**.

* * *

Plus loin, chez Grey, Natsu ouvrit la porte et accueillit un livreur à l'air avenant. Décidant qu'il avait à s'occuper du malade et non des affaires du malade, le tagada alla réveiller sans douceur le glaçon pour qu'il puisse signer ce fichu papier tout seul, le soustrayant avec horreur de son monde de rêves et de poneys. Une honte.

A moitié dans les vapes dû aux médicaments – bon sang, qu'est-ce que l'allumette lui avait refilé, au juste ? - Grey salua vaguement le livreur, apposant un point ou deux sur une quelconque feuille en tant que signature. Déballant le colis, le glaçon fiévreux leva un regard interloqué vers la personne en face de lui, qui lui souriait amèrement. Non, le pauvre livreur non plus, ne savait pas que des fleurs en métal existaient.

Un tableau avec d'autres fleurs trônant maintenant sur sa table et un bocal contenant une fumée magique de Wakaba qui se changeait périodiquement en diverses plantes dont des orchidées, Grey soupira en regardant le cinquième colis qu'il avait reçu. Pauvre livreur et pauvre aller-retour. Il faudrait qu'il explique à Kana que son fut, sculpté en forme de **chrysanthèmes** majes**tueuses*,** étaient une délicate attention, mais que le langage des fleurs stipulait autre chose.

Malgré tout ce que la guilde s'évertuait à faire, non, il n'était pas encore mort.

* * *

*les chrysanthèmes sont les fleurs que l'on dépose sur les tombes des morts, symbole d'éternité, d'où le "tueuses" de majestueuses mis en gras. :D

* * *

:)


	6. Cadeaux de rétablissement - 2

_Allez, zou, la suite. Je vous poste le 7ème demain, vu que ce 6ème est assez court. Vous aurez un récit plus détaillé dans un prochain chapitre (je crois que c'est le 9ème ou 10ème) concernant les exploits culinaire de la tête brulée appelée Natsu. Héhé, ça promet. _

_Bonne lecture quand même. _

_Disclaimer : Personnage à Hiro Mashima!_

* * *

_6. Cadeaux – 2_

* * *

Natsu, lui, ne savant pas quoi offrir au brun allongé sur son canapé, grinçait des dents, produisant des sons d'outre-tombe. À part son aide, bien sûr, indispensable. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit et la tête brûlée en était convaincu. Le tagada brûlait les fleurs, cramait tout plats - sauf les crèmes brûlées qui elles, finissaient encore plus mal – et ne savait pas faire grand-chose avec ses dix doigts.* Quoi, alors ? Lui faire un geste d'amitié ? Genre un câlin? Bon dieu. Quelle idée saugrenue ! Autant rêver, lui et Grey, c'était une bataille éternelle de non-dits.

Non vraiment, au final, aider son rival de son plein gré -ou presque- était déjà inespéré. Et c'était assez. Surtout que Grey était d'une humeur de chien quand il était malade et/ou coincé au lit et qu'entre eux, c'était comme chien et chat. Dire qu'à un moment le garçon aux cheveux roses pensait qu'ils jouaient au chat et à la souris. Ah. Ils ont évolué dans la chaîne alimentaire, tiens !

Les deux garçons passaient donc leur temps à se crier dessus, ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi Grey prenait autant de temps à guérir, bien que ça ne fasse que deux jours qu'il était cloué au lit ou devenu portier à temps partiel. Comment se remettre rapidement quand votre rival se charge d'étriper inconsciemment votre temps de repos ? Grey soupira et se retourna dans son lit, essayant désespérément de dormir et ignorant ostensiblement l'odeur de brûlé qui émanait de la cuisine.

Certes, il tenait à son chez lui, à ses plaques, à sa cuisine bien qu'il préfèrait manger à la guilde, à ses meubles. Certes, il n'était pas matérialiste, mais si sa maison pouvait éviter de partir en fumée, ça l'arrangerait. Certes, il tenait aussi à sa vie et mourir dans un incendie n'a jamais été son fantasme inavoué. Mais là, tout de suite, avec sa fatigue actuelle et son repos inexistant..

Bon sang, il ne voulait **pas** savoir ce qui se tramait derrière lui. Mais vraiment pas.

* * *

*J'aurai bien une idée, mais c'est une fic K+.


	7. Livreur

_Merci à Jadou et Elo qui m'ont convaincue que, oui, c'était assez drôle pour continuer à être poster ! Merci à Yua-chan qui n'hésite jamais à me laisser ses impressions sur mon humour débilesque en review. _

_Comme promis, le chapitre 7, avec notre pauvre livreur en prime, qui reviendra pour vos zygomatiques au chapitre 8. Quant au neuvième.. Il s'appelle "Cuisine", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.. !_

_ N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous voyez Natsu cuisinez, comment vous voyez la suite, si vous avez appréciez.. _

_Pfiou. Longue intro. Bref.** Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_7. Livreur_

* * *

**« Cette fille était folle. »** Pensait le livreur en sortant de la fameuse guilde de Fairy Tail, portant avec lui des tonnes de feuilles d'indication qu'il devait donner à une fleuriste du coin. Néanmoins, il restait septique : Offrir un bouquet de balsamines et de badasses, soit, c'est sympa mais devoir rajouter exprès des **adonis** et des **ancolies **! Oui, bon, c'était joli. Mais question langage des fleurs, c'était une horreur !

Les adonis signifient _« Souvenir douloureux »_ tandis que les ancolies nous disent « _Folie »_. La joie d'offrir ça à un _malade_, tiens. Et pourquoi pas du basilic*, pendant qu'on y est ? Surtout que Titania avait expressément demandé à ce que la vendeuse rajoute des « mini-épées décoratives ». Il était dans la cinquième dimension.

**« C'est une certitude : ça ne tourne pas rond, chez les mages de Fairy Tail. »** Continuait-il dans son esprit en passant la porte d'un petit magasin dont l'odeur de plante était charmante. Une fois le bouquet préparé et la vendeuse rassurée – Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Je dois vraiment porter ça chez un client – le livreur sans-nom parti à l'adresse indiquée. Sonnant à la porte d'un dénommé Grey Fullbuster, il se demanda si la charmante fleuriste n'aurait pas mieux fait de mettre « _Crève._ » plutôt que «_ Bon rétablissement_ » sur la carte de vœux.

Titania était folle, ou bien elle aurait dû demander conseil à quelqu'un. Bof, pour lui, tant qu'il était payé à la fin par la-dite fée... Par contre, vu le visage qui se décomposait de son client, celui-ci devait avoir compris le message donné par les belles fleurs.

Quand le livreur toujours inconnu décida de rentrer chez lui, il reçut un appel sur sa lacryma. La sortant, il se retrouva en ligne avec un grand brun, à l'allure de Bad Boy dont des piercings parcouraient son visage.

**« Erza m'a dit que t'étais utile, alors ramène-toi à la guilde. J'ai un truc à faire livrer. »**

Oh, bon sang. Titania avait donné son numéro à ses amis. Ce qui signifiait que le calvaire pour lui, et son client assurément, n'était pas fini. Ne pouvant refuser du travail - même si, franchement, il devrait avoir sa pause-déjeuner à cette heure là – le livreur repartir donc vers les nouveaux bâtiments de la fameuse guilde de Magnolia.

Entre nous, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiments pour des questions d'aller-retour.. et de cadeaux.

* * *

En langage des fleurs, signifie : _« Je vous hais. »_


	8. Livreur - 2

Yop ! Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié - ou presque, en fait. *sifflote*. Voici la suite et pour me pardonner l'attente, dès demain soir -Oui, parce qu'il est juste 2h du mat', là- je vous poste le 9ème chapitre. Dans ce 8ème, on finit le pauvre livreur et dès le prochain, bonjour la cuisine ! Merci pour les vues et merci Yua-chan de toujours me laisser un petit mot ! :)

Bonne lecture *v*

* * *

_8. Livreur – 2_

* * *

D'accord, il revenait tout de suite sur sa parole : Titania n'était pas la pire, surtout au vu du reste de la guilde.

Être appelé de multiples fois par la guilde, sans qu'aucun ne décide d'envoyer son colis en même temps : **OK**.

Affronter un monstre brun avec son chat noir : **Pas de problème.** Il avait l'habitude des clients bizarres.

Apporter.. «_ ça _».. à un malade du nom de Grey Fullbuster, voilà. Encore. Il avait un peu pitié pour lui car en tant que livreur il l'avait dérangé toute la journée. Néanmoins, **c'était fait.**

Mais quand même. On ne peut, décemment, appelé cet objet métallique aux reflets irisés une «_ fleur _». Non, non de non ! Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait dans cette guilde, c'était pas possible. Pendant les entretiens pour obtenir plus de membres, ils ne prenaient que les plus loufoques ou décalés ? Excentriques et exotiques ? Mais la vraie question restait.. : Y'avait-il entretiens ? Vu le niveau des zouaves, on pouvait en douter fortement.

Pauvre livreur. Il avait bien essayé, pourtant, de lui dire à Gajeel que les fleurs en métal c'était moyen comme cadeaux. Surtout que ça pèse une tonne. La galère à transporter ! Mais bon, à croire que comme cadeau de rétablissement, ce dernier était tout à fait normal. Pire, il avait été adjugé à l'unanimité par tous les membres de Fairy Tail ! On lui avait ordonné, expressément, oui chef, bien chef, à vos ordres chef, de le livrer. Mais qu'on se le dise ! Qu'on se le crie ! Qu'on se le hurle ! :

**Les fleurs en métal, comme cadeau, c'est mal.**

Et vu le regard du malade quand il avait reçu le colis, ce dernier n'en pensait pas moins, mais avec plus de véhémence. La guilde était gentille mais au fond, elle ne l'aidait pas à prendre du repos. Pas du tout. Encore que, les cadeaux, cela avait un fond de gentillesse mielleuse et doucereuse, comme tout ce que Fairy Tail pouvait vouloir donner et représenter pour les siens. A part qu'on le dérangeait toutes les cinq minutes, ce n'était pas un drame. Ça, il pouvait pardonner.

Mais, contre toute attente, si Grey choppait celui ou celle qui lui avait envoyé Natsu comme aide-soignant, nul doute qu'il ou elle finirait sa journée sur le lit de l'hôpital de Magnolia, fusse Titania ! Foi de mage des glaces !


	9. Cuisine

_Héhé. Voilà la suite promise. Deux fois plus longue qu'un chapitre normal, trois fois plus débile. Pardonnez-moi.. :) Ou pas. Je sais que vous aimez ça ! *du moins, j'espère, héhé*_

_*Regarde l__e bonus* Bon, avec celui-là, on atteint des sommets de stupidité. Mais je n'ai pas peur ! Je continuerais ! :') __Mais quand même, on avance ! Si, si ! Je.. crois ! Enfin, là, avec Grey, il me semble qu'on avance un tout petit peu ! Même si la place reste grandement à l'humour ! héhé ! :)_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Cuisine_

* * *

Tremblez jeunes effrontés.. ! Voici l'histoire... D'un homme.. Capable de voyager seul et très loin ! Jusqu'en des contrées inconnues, terre de saveurs et d'extase ! Voici un Dragon Slayer qui vogue au-delà des mers d'eau gazeuse ! Voici.. Natsu dit "La Salamandre" qui, pour sauver un de ses plus chers amis et rival, va, ce soir, pour lui.. Oser braver l'imbravable et dire l'indicible.

**Tremblez, tremblez... Criez, criez... Hurlez ! Hurlez !**

**Attention, ce soir, dans la cuisine, NATSU PREPARE LE REPAS !**

* * *

**« Oh le délire... »** Pensait Grey tandis que celui-ci jouait au ninja pour voir ce que fabriquait le mage de feu dans sa modeste cuisine. Pour le moment, il ne s'était pas fait prendre et s'en donnait à cœur joie pour lorgner.. Le repas, bien sûr. Natsu était debout, face au plan de travail, un œuf frais à dans la main droite, tout juste sorti du frigo, un semblant de recette dans la main gauche. Le papier à l'écriture illisible était placé en face de ses yeux et au vu de l'expression de l'idiot; nul doute qu'il n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre.

C'était d'ailleurs sans doute pour ça qu'il mangeait toujours à la Guilde ou chez Lucy.

**« « Épluchez les œufs durs.. »** **J'veux bien mais c'est quoi la différence avec d'autres œufs ? Certains sont doux ? »** Se questionnait-il tout en haussant un sourcil, peu sur de son propre raisonnement.** « Quelle recette bizarre, je comprends rien du tout ! Ça commence bien..»** S'exclama l'allumette, tout en cassant un peu n'importe comment les ex-enfants de la poule. Grey pâlit considérablement. C'était obligé que le tagada l'aide ? Qu'il lui fasse à manger ? Bon sang, y'avait encore des morceaux de coquilles, là, dans le bol, et...

**« Et c'est pas des œufs durs, ça, d'abord ! C'est des frais, crétin ! »** Ça y est. Le brun en était sur : **« Il veut m'empoissoooooonner. »** Gémit-il misérablement, de retour dans sa chambre, ses forces semblant instantanément se faire la malle. Il voulait juste dormir, dormir, se réveiller pour se rendormir, profiter d'un calme apaisant et rassurant.. Dormir.. Oui, juste ça. Dormir, bon sang. C'était pourtant pas si compliqué de laisser un malade tranquille !

Sauf qu'il avait dit l'avant-précédente phrase à voix haute, que celle-ci avait fait sursauter le surnommé tagada, que ce dernier avait écarquillé les yeux comme pas deux avant d'examiner attentivement les dits œufs incriminés et que pour finir, la couverture ninjesque du glaçon avait été foutu en l'air.

Toujours est-il que le tagada était à présent devant la porte ouverte de la chambre du brun, se dandinant sur ses deux pieds, n'osant prendre la parole. Finalement, Grey décida que son temps perdu pour perdu.. Bref, il disait bye-bye au sommeil un petit peu mérité et se décida à aider son rival, histoire qu'ils ne meurent pas de faim ou d'empoissonnement. Ou pire, qu'on le rende déjà plus malade qu'il ne l'était !

C'est sur ces convictions inébranlables -heum- que le brun se releva d'un air fatigué, empoigna l'allumette qu'il rêvait de.. de... de.. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais ça ne devait pas être joli. Pourtant, Natsu n'ayant plus dit un mot depuis plus de cinq minutes, même pas une pauvre insulte, à peine un soupir, le plus âgé des deux décida qu'il pouvait bien passer outre l'absence de compétence culinaire de ce dernier. Ils n'auront qu'à aller au restaurant ou à la guilde quand le brun aura la flemme de faire à manger.

Attendez, il venait de penser quoi, là ?! Non, non, dès que cette foutue histoire de garde-malade sera fini, le mec aux cheveux de feu retournera illico-presto dans sa maison habituellement bordélique. Il ne restera pas ici, dans sa liaison. Maison ! MAISON ! Dans sa maison, bon sang ! Voilà, il délirait encore. Franchement, le repos forcé ne lui réussissait pas du tout..

Tandis qu'il essayait d'expliquer la différence entre un œuf dur et un frais à un cadet pour une fois à peu près studieux, une migraine pointait lentement mais sûrement le petit bout de son nez dans sa tête. Le pire ? Malgré tout ça, malgré tout ce qu'on lui faisait subir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'ignorance de Natsu avait un petit quelque chose qui le ferait sourire si normalement, il ne devait pas être cloué au lit.

Pour en finir, Grey décida de commander un truc rapide dans un magasin à emporter de Fiore qu'un livreur se chargerait de leur apporter. Ils ne mangeraient jamais, sinon. En plus, il reverrait son copain d'infortune livreur à ses heures. Ô joie.

**« Hey Grey, tu me fileras des cours ? »** Demanda sérieusement le tagada, d'un air obstiné et déterminé.

Il allait détruire sa cuisine s'il essayait de faire cuire quelque chose ici ou de découper quoique ce soit mais.. La résistance naturelle de Grey, au garçon dont les cheveux vacillaient entre le rose pâle et le rose clair, était amoindri quand il était malade. Il n'était donc pas totalement conscient d'avoir répondu affirmativement à la question. Il s'étrangla à moitié et voulu revenir sur ce stupide **« oui »** qu'il avait laissé s'échapper mais.. Le visage rayonnant de son vis-à-vis l'empêcha de faire quoique ce soit.

Abruti d'allumette, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi.. aussi.. aussi lui, bon sang ?! Et puis... Des cours de cuisine ?! Ils allaient sûrement patauger dans la semoule, faire des batailles de farine en s'insultant, pleurer devant des oignons en ronchonnant et.. et.. Et pourquoi pas, ça pouvait être sympa, finalement.

**« En attendant, tu touches plus à ma cuisine, sauf en cas d'urgence. »**

Non mais, il n'était même plus le maître chez lui !


	10. Remède spécial

_Hé oui, c'est encore moi ! Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai pas update depuis 5 jours ? Bon, vu l'heure, deux heures du mat', on passe à.. six ! HONTEUX. Oui, vous avez raison. C'est H.O.N.T.E.U.X._

_Yua-chan m'a gentiment rappelé que je devais posté. Merci à elle, j'ai donc corrigé cette partie. Elle est un peu plus longue que la précédente. Toujours en humour, il y a un peu de Yaoi vers la fin :). Grey commence à comprendre, à moi qu'il ne délire encore ? Qui sait. Un lapsus de Natsu reste un lapsus, héhé._

_Le prochain chapitre sera exclusivement de l'humour. Ce sera vot' bonus. Héhé. co-écrit avec les rires de Jadou sur Skype, vous retrouverez le livreur et.. le système de recrutement de la guilde Fairy Tail ! Serais-vous assez fort pour y appartenir ? Je n'en dis pas plus, revenons à ce chapitre-ci x). On vient de dépasser les milles vues, sinon, 3. *Je passe un peu du coq à l'âne, mais bon*. Merci à Yua-chan pour ses commentaires réguliers, merci à ... Jadou, je t'ai reconnu :D et à Archanemy qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! N'hésitez plus, franchissez le pas, même en "anonyme", héhé ! :)_

**_Bon chapitre ! _**

* * *

_10. Remède spécial_

* * *

**"Bois."**

Je fixais la tasse, peu sûr du contenu. Autant le contenant, je le connaissais : Lyon me l'avais offert quand on était petit. Une tasse simple, de gosse, bleutée avec un petit flocon blanc, mais dont le mélange ici présent me donnait la chaire de poule. Rouge. Le truc était rouge. Y'avait même des bulles. Natsu l'avait fait et, j'en étais sûr, il voulait m'empoisonner. Il me regardait innocemment mais je savais déceler la lueur de malveillance dans son regard. Bon, là, tout de suite, je ne la voyais pas. Mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Bon sang, de l'eau rouge en ébullition ! Ça sera quoi, la prochaine fois.. ?

N'y avait-il donc aucun saint à lequel je puisse me vouer ? Tout ça parce que je suis -potentiellement- sujet à des sentiments pour la gent masculine et qu'indubitablement, je me retrouve sans saints car sans seins. Foutu moi, va. Et foutu lui, aussi.

Décidant de régler ce problème au plus vite, je lui répondis d'un ton ferme et assuré :

**"Je n'ingurgiterais pas ça !"**

Natsu fixa son regard orageux vers moi, signe qu'il commençait à perdre patience. Parce que je refusais de toucher à quoique ce soit qu'il puisse avoir préparé ? **Instinct de survie,** j'y peux rien. Je tiens à ma vie, ma magie et tout le tralala. Hors de question que je me tue avec une boisson ou une côtelette. Qu'irai-t-on écrire sur ma tombe, comme épitaphe ?

* * *

_**« Grey, **_

_**Mage de glace et ami au caractère frigide, **_

_**Mort dans le non-exercice de ses fonctions, **_

_**Tué par un de ses camarades avec une côtelette pendant qu'il prenait son repas. **_

_**Tu nous manqueras un peu de part le calme qui régnera dès à présent dans la guilde.**_

_**Nous te souhaitons un bon repos. **_

_**Amen. »**_

* * *

…**.**

Non, ça le faisait pas.** Je refuse de mourir tué par une côtelette ! **C'est pire que **« Pas classe » **ou** « Pas cool ».** Limite **honteux**, comme mort. C'était le genre de choses que vos descendants -ce qu'ils n'avaient pas- et vos amis essayent de transformer un peu, quand ils racontent votre mort.

Le genre « mensonge par omission » car ils ne disent pas toute la vérité. Un peu comme « On l'a honteusement empoissonné sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Pauvre homme. » ou bien « Grey a été trahi par un de ses amis. » sans en dire davantage et sans préciser que c'était involontaire. Bien qu'il commence à douter de ce dernier point, au vu des circonstances. Ne lui avait-il pas demandé de ne plus toucher à sa cuisine ?

S'il touchait à cette boisson, ou à n'importe quel repas qu'essayerais de lui faire Natsu, vous imaginez ce qu'on dira de lui, au ciel, après ? Quelles excuses débiles devrai-je inventer pour éviter de raconter ma mort ou simplement de devoir répondre la vérité ? C'est sûr qu'elle était classe, hein, la vérité.

* * *

**« Hey, salut le nouveau ! T'es mort comment ? » **

**« Étouffé par une côtelette empoisonné. »**

* * *

… _Mon dieu._

Mon rival essaye de me tuer, de ruiner ma réputation – et ce, **même après ma mort** – et, en plus, de ruiner mon après-vie de repos ? Non, non de non ! C'est une tourmente ! Que dis-je, une torture ! Bon sang, je n'en mangerai pas ! Je ne toucherais à rien de ce qu'il ose me faire ! Et ce **« remède » **n'échappera pas à cette nouvelle règle ! Définitivement. Je. N'y. Toucherai. Pas.

**« Au fait, tu as touché à ma cuisine, pour le faire, ce truc ? »** demandais-je, le regard un peu mauvais, le ton têtu et sur de moi. Se dandinant sur place, Natsu finti par décider simplement de me sourire -Non, il ne m'achèterait pas. C'était trop facile ! Enfin, il consentit à m'expliquer ce qu'était... ce bidule. C'était, d'après lui, de l'eau chaude avec un thé fumant, remède spécial de Polyussica.

La guérisseuse de Fairy Tail l'avait donc fait, ou conseillé ? On consentait enfin à m'aider pour m'extirper des affres affreux de cette maladie bénigne ? Un dieu m'avait entendu ! On allait me retirer Natsu ! De plus, il ne l'avait pas fait ce remède, je n'avais donc pas besoin d'être méfiant. … Ou pas, d'ailleurs. Comment il pourrait toujours être aussi, heum, chaud, si Natsu revenait de chez Polyussica ? Elle habitait en périphérie de la ville, ne voulant pas se mêler aux humains, donc assez loin. Il y avait anguille sous roche, je le sentais. Même si j'avais le nez enrhumé. Je le savais.

**« Enfin.. Elle m'a donné la recette et je me suis chargée de la faire, quoi. »** Continua l'allumette, voyant que j'examinais la boisson d'un œil torve.

Mais c'était pire qu'une anguille cachée, ça, c'était une épée de Damoclès ! Il VEUT me tuer, me tuer, vous dis-je ! C'est un complot ! Une machination à mon encontre ! Surtout que Polyussica n'aime personne ! Ils en veulent à ma peau ! À ma vie ! Jamais, jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne boirais ça !

**"Je n'y toucherais pas. C'est un « Non! » définitif." **

C'est infect. Voilà tout. Les remèdes de mère grand, merci bien, mais ça vous détruit la gorge plus qu'autre chose ! Alors si ces recettes sont suivies par le néophyte qu'est le tagada.

**"C'est froid, en plus."** Lui ai-je dit ironiquement. À son habitude, Natsu ne perçut pas la nuance et se pencha vers moi, l'air sérieux. Il voulait que je guérisse le plus tôt possible, lui aussi, car il en avait marre ou c'était juste de l'inquiétude de me voir aussi.. Moi, son rival, aussi.. Inutile et impuissant ? Bon sang, se l'avouer à soi-même est déjà assez difficile, en fait.

**"Je peux toujours te réchauffer..."**

Un silence balaya la salle, se prolongeant un petit moment. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ou c'était encore la fièvre qui me jouait un sale tour ? Pourtant, vu la tête de Natsu, ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient, son air déconfit qui apparaissait doucement et le soudain éloignement dont il fit preuve, je n'avais pas rêvé. C'était pire, c'était réel. Un rougissement commun, un lapsus, une panique qui le prend. Révélateur de quelque chose, peut-être ?

**" LE ! TE LE RÉCHAUFFER ! LE REMÈDE !" **Me cria-t-il soudainement, faisait une grande différence avec le moment calme qu'il fit déguerpir.

Pas besoin de m'arracher les tympans. Je sens déjà plus mon nez et ma gorge, sans parler de ces stupides courbatures alors si on pouvait éviter d'attaquer maintenant mes oreilles. Bien, une fois la tête reposée, il va falloir que je mette en place le **"Plan flammèche pour la salamandre. En plus court : plan Salamèche !"*** Pourquoi je dis ça ? Aucune idée. Il me fallait réfléchir calmement et tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait dans cette maison de fous qui m'appartenait.

Il me prend la tasse des doigts et me la rend. L'eau boue. La tasse fume et doit être aussi chaude que ses joues et lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer de m'ébouillanter encore plus. Néanmoins, en attendant, hors de question de boire de la lave en fusion, remède ou pas. Je n'ai qu'à le laisser de côté, il s'évaporera tout seul. Plan parfait. Je crois que je recommence à délirer. Surtout qu'il y a quelques secondes j'ai pensé : « _La tasse fume et doit être aussi chaude que ses joues et lui. », _alors comme celà il est chaud ? Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

À qui je parle ? Hm, je sais pas trop. Oui, c'est sûr, je délire de nouveau. Je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher, d'autant plus que la salamandre est partie se réfugier ailleurs : sûrement à côté de sa maladresse en dépit du fait que je n'ai pas protesté qu'il me réchauffe.

Allez savoir pourquoi. La fièvre, ou autre chose ?

* * *

*bon sang j'ai honte. :'). Plan Salamèche.. Ce nom reviendra plus tard. Héhé.


	11. BONUS: Le recrutement

_Ce fut promis. Ce fut écrit. Merci à Ae', Archanemy, Yua-chan toujours là et Elo' pour les commentaires. ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que, oui, je vous fait sourire/rire, héhéhé ! Surtout quand vous devez pas faire de bruits. *petit rire sadique*_

* * *

_Elo :_ "Ah oui, je veux voir apparaître un oignon ou de la farine dans un chapitre. T'as intérêt à le faire hein. Je ne veux pas être la seule à subir les foudres des dieux de la cuisine." Chef, oui, chef. Je vais voir ça, héhé !

_Yuanne :_ "C'est dingue, était-il vraiment supposé ressembler à ça ce remède ? xP" Techniquement, il devait être buvable._ Techniquement_. xD. Sinon, le prochain chapitre.. devrait arriver bientôt. Il ne sera pas Yaoi, mais "humour". Mais un jour, l'histoire avancera.. Promis :').

_Archanemy : "ÔwÔ -ce smiley tue sa race- __À quand la suite ? Je suis impatiente de voir ce qui va advenir de ce pauvre Grey !"_ Le chapitre 11 arrivera soit.. après-demain soit.. avant. Oui, c'est précis. *rit*. J'adore ton smiley XD. Le coup de la cotelette a été un régal à imaginer :'). Le Plan Salamèche reviendra plus tard, héhéhé.. (Mort par pépito, j'y avais pas pensé. Tu m'as bien fait rire !)_  
_

Ae' : "Tu es fan de Pokémon dis-moi ? Non, mais, vu les allusions... Tu vas finir par me faire aimer le yaoi, si ça continue... " Pokemon, c'est toute mon enfance. Le Yaoi, c'est toute mon adolescence. Saupoudre le tout d'humour, et bienvenue dans mon monde ! J'te ferais aimer le Yaoi ! Mouhahaha ! *koff* *koff*

* * *

**_B.O.N.U.S ( Bâtiment des Occultes Nuisibles Unifiés contre la Société) : Fairy Tail._**

* * *

**_Livreur, le retour : Recrutement_**

* * *

Rappelez-vous... Chapitre 8 de l'histoire. Un pauvre livreur perdu dans un monde de mage loufoque se fait réquisitionner pour porter de nombreux colis à un mage de glace malade comme un chien autant à cause de son rhume que de la colocation forcée avec son rival qui souhaite l'aider. Bien. Après cette phrase inutilement longue, vous vous souvenez mieux ?

Il avait osé penser cela :_ « Pendant les entretiens pour obtenir plus de membres, ils ne prenaient que les plus loufoques ou décalés ? Excentriques et exotiques ? Mais la vraie question restait.. : Y'avait-il entretiens ? Vu le niveau des zouaves, on pouvait en douter fortement. »_

Cette question non-existentielle le turlupina pendant des jours et des nuits, le contraignant à dormir sur le canapé, chassé par sa femme à cause de ses nombreux retournements dans le lit conjugal. Inquiet pour sa santé mentale et son couple, il décida de voir directement avec le bureau des admissions de Fairy Tail. Après tout, ils étaient célèbres. Trouvant Mirajane, il lui expliqua poliment la raison de sa venue. La barman lui sourit et lui donna un formulaire, avant de repartir essuyer ses verres, toujours souriante.

Louchant sur la feuille, notre livreur cru faire une crise cardiaque.

Recrutement ouvert 24/24H, 7/7J. Test obligatoire de recrutement ci-joint, puis entretien oral. Pas d'interdiction dû à l'âge ni à la magie et encore moins du passé. Bienvenu(e) dans votre nouvelle vie, bienvenu(e) à Fairy Tail ! Nous espérons que vous passerez le test avec brio !

Remplir ce questionnaire avec les noms des membres de la plus fameuse guilde de Fiore dont le NS (Niveau Social), surveillé activement par le conseil, est à reconsidérer. Vous serez admis si, comme ses membres, vous avez des attitudes folles et excentrique à nous faire profiter !

* * *

1/ Trio d'animaux bleu, noir ou blanc, dont la race n'existe normalement pas dans ce monde-ci.

2/ Ancien serpent à la mémoire défaillante. Non mage.

3/ Un esprit revenant sans y être invité.

4/ Commère se transformant en démon et qui tient des registres plus détaillé que Fort Knox. DRH de la guilde mais aussi mage combative et explicative à temps partiel avec option barman et serveuse.

5/ petit-fils corrompu qui a eu le droit à une entrée gratuite dans la Guilde, sans passer par le recrutement de taré, dont la colère et l'histoire vous foudroie en plein cœur.

6/ Un exhibitionniste aux sentiments confus et frigides, mais ténébreusement ami avec les autres.

7/ Une personne émotionnellement instable à caractère dangereux et destructeur plus qu'important du culturel patrimoine de Fiore.

8/ Une psychopathe à la double personnalité, une devant les fraises, l'autre devant les bagarres.

9/ Un espion-pas-si-espion-que-ça-au-final dont le régime alimentaire ne manque pas de fer. Littéralement.

10/ Une alcoolique dépravée dont le père est aussi gaga qu'un téletubbie alcoolisé.

11/ Une fille de pluie dont les colères de jalousie sont impitoyables contre les rivales d'amour, émotionnellement instable, plusieurs personnalités au fil du temps.

12/ Un dragueur sans gène, même pas humain en plus, polygame et fier de l'être.

13/ Une pauvre mineure victime d'esclavagisme actuel, utilisée par la guilde pour sa puissance sans pareille, mais dont la cute attitude l'est autant.

14/ Une morte-vivante.

15/ Un homme aux multiples identités et facettes, appartenant à la fois à deux mondes et dont les mensonges sont aussi visibles que sa gêne devant une certaine psychopathe.

16/ Une blonde plantureuse dont l'auteur aime montrer les atouts à tout bout de champ et dont la passion pour l'écriture reste suspecte devant son refus de le montrer à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

17/ Un homme-démon dont la virilité est à prouver tant celui-ci semble nous la rappeler !

18/ Un couple un peu timide dont on n'a JAMAIS SU comment ils se sont mis ensemble, ayant une enfant qui a piqué la place du Pikachu sur les épaules du maître.

19/: Acolytes depuis longtemps, ces deux mages toujours ensemble font la paire quand il s'agit de protéger la dernière de leur Team.

20/ Plongée dans un monde de livres et dont la jeunesse semble éternelle et l'innocence poussée à l'extrême, cette fille, au fil du temps, devient amoureuse, ce qui n'arrange pas son nouveau comportement d'enfant.

Note finale sur /20.

* * *

Joindre ensuite un court descriptif de vos propres fait d'armes, d'aventures, de votre caractère.  
Merci de déposer votre réponse dans la boîte prévue à cet effet ou de la donner à Mirajane Strauss » ou bien au maître de guilde. Veuillez être original. La plus grosse partie de l'entretien oral se déroulera sur vos faits d'armes. De plus, si preuves existent, merci de les apporter.

Bonne chance,

Le DRH de Fairy Tail, Recruteur du « B.O.N.U.S » ( Bâtiment des Occultes Nuisibles Unifiés contre la Société), Mirajane. ~

* * *

Merci à Jade de m'avoir aidé à remplir ce questionnaire stupide. :') Profitez-bien. Je donnerai les réponses dans un futur chapitre ! Qui sait, Fairy Tail est peut-être la guilde qui est faîte pour vous ?


	12. Rêve Pokémonesque

_Chapitre dédié à Archanemy (Chapitre prévu depuis un moment. Enfin, si j'ai quelqu'un a qui le dédier, c't'encore mieux. Pokémon vaincra.) qui va se régaler, je l'espère ! Merci aussi à** tout les autres**, bien sûr ! Autant pour les vues/review que pour les fav/follow. :) Plus long que d'habitude (2K, huhu :D, soit le plus long depuis le début)._

_** Disclaimer :** Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que Fairy Tail ! Mais l'idée de jouer sur les deux tableaux.. Ma foi.. Je la veux bien. :P_

_Dans ce chapitre, on avance, du moins du côté de Grey ! __Et juste pour vous embêter, quelques sous-entendus sont placés ! Mouhahahaha, je sais que vous aimez ça ! Les réponses ? Au B.O.N.U.S ? Prochain chapitre. Je vous laisse mariner encore un peu :)._

_Au vu de mon.. déménagement, emménagement, de la rentrée à l'IUT.. Tout ça, tout ça.. Le rythme de publication risque d'être plus long. Mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me donnera envie d'écrire plus que de lire mes cours ! :D !_

*Prend une voix de sage*

_Yua-chan : Sur le deuxième point, tu bloques ? La question est de savoir si le manga, tu lis, ou l'anime, tu regardes ? Ce personnage, dans l'anime, exclusivement, est présent. :)_

_Awaix : __Pour répondre au septième point, le tome un est un atout certain ! Le chapitre deux te tendra ses deux mains !_

_Ae': J'attends ta rédaction pour l'entrée à Fairy Tail. :'). Minimum 1K. :D_

**_BONNE LECTURE ! _**

* * *

_11. Rêve Pokémonesque_

* * *

Sa fièvre avait un peu baissé, à vrai dire, mais il avait toujours des petits moments où le mage de glace se demandait où commençait la réalité et où finissait ses rêves. Déjà qu'il en avait fait un horrible la dernière fois, le genre de rêve qui vous fait vous réveiller en sueur, paniqué et où il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un entre dans votre chambre au même moment... Sinon gare à l**a crise cardiaque** !. Le genre où vos battements de cœur sont tellement importants que vous les confondez facilement avec des pas dans le couloir et que vous psychotez un long moment sur le possible fait d'avoir un meurtrier, un mage de Fairy Tail ou un voleur chez vous. Lire des polars n'aide pas. Le genre de rêve qu'il a eu et où Natsu était entré dans la pièce, endormi, faisait sursauter encore plus le brun si c'était possible.

Bon sang. Surtout au vu du rêve étrange et.. anormal qu'il avait eu. Il avait un peu pété les plombs après mais c'était pas sa faute ! Il avait été effrayé et s'était comporté comme un animal blessé. Réaction primaire d'auto-défense. D'ailleurs.. Qu'on se le dise, il n'avait pas crié. Non. C'était.. Quoique l'allumette s'embête à lui rappeler, il fallait arrêter. Il avait** SUR-SAU-TÉ**. Voilà. C'était un cauchemar, un réveil difficile et.. et c'était tout. Il avait juste été surpris.

Sa réputation en prenait un sacré coup, quand même. Surtout au vu de ce qu'il avait crié et de ce que l'autre avait compris. Mais pour comprendre un peu mieux, plongeant dans son sommeil, quelques heures avant l'histoire de ce réveil brutal et incohérent. Avant de dormir, Grey avait lu un quelconque livre que Levy lui avait prêté, pour palier à ses journées mornes d'ennui quand il était conscient et apte à faire quelque chose. Un truc un peu bête d'une histoire cocasse où un certain Sacha partait à l'aventure alors qu'à son âge il devrait même pas avoir de portable. Pokédex. C'est pareil.

Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient des animaux bien bizarres -Quoique, ici, au vu des Dragons Slayer... *hem* Tiens, en passant, Grey pensait que Luxus ferait un excellent Pikachu. Mais n'allez pas lui dire. Pas en face, sinon vous ne ressortirait pas vivant de la confrontation. L'un comme l'autre, les deux étaient forts. Une preuve de plus, héhéhé. Grey démontrerait un jour les effets cognitifs de la perception d'une possible réincarnation d'un Pokémon en Mage quand il ne sera plus fiévreux – et si cette idée lui semblera toujours intelligente, ce qu'on peut douter.

Bien. Donc Grey avait lu ce.. truc, là. Il y avait quelques images et son subconscient à été chargé de faire le reste du boulot pour alimenter ses rêves. Et vu ce qui en a résulté, il devait être bien perturbé, le Grey !

Une vaste étendue d'herbe verte, ondoyante. Un vent frais, avenant. Des mouvements _furtifs_ non-discrets, puisque Grey les voyait, dans le carré de nature. Quelque chose approchait. Sur ses gardes, les sens aux aguets, le glaçon décida d'ouvrir ses sens. À l'affût du moindre signe, de la moindre petite chose qui perturberait son karma déficitaire, Grey s'étendit dans l'herbe voluptueuse. Un petit bruit, venant sûrement d'une chose pas plus grande qu'une souris, se fit entendre. Surprise. Interruption du début de coma ensommeillé du rêveur. Et tant mieux, en un sens. Car dormir et rêver qu'on dort.. Voilà qui manque d'imagination, ou de repos, au choix ! Imaginez vous vous réveillez dans votre rêve. Vous réveillerez-vous vraiment en étant fatiguée car vous avez rêvé qu'on vous empêche de vous reposer ?

Bien, après cette question **existentielle** de psychologie, revenons à Grey qui_ était tendu comme un piquet._ Remis sur ses coudes, scrutant chaque petit bout de parcelle qu'il pouvait voir, cherchant la petite bête comme une arachnophobe chercherait l'araignée en rentrant dans une pièce*, Grey put entendre à nouveau le bruit. Plus proche. Plus pressé. Était-il repéré ? Devait-il bouger ou se contraindre au silence ?

De nouveau – le petit bruit. Quelle sorte de choses pouva..

Oh mon dieu. C'était quoi, ce truc ? Cette.. _chose_.. venait de franchir rapidement une courte distance en courant et se trouvait maintenant entre les jambes de Grey. Non, pas dans _ce sens-là._ Ça, au moins, il sait ce que sait. Tandis que la.. _créature_... moins. Vu l'allure du _bidule_, c'était sûrement un Pokémon. Obligé.

_Petit. _

_Vert maladif, un peu comme Grey, mais en plus joli._

_Des mini-ailes de chaque côté du visage. Jaunes et roses. _

_En haut de sa tête, une plume rosâtre qui rappela vaguement quelqu'un au brun. Méchu, l'animal. _

_Bref, une véritable tête d'oiseau sur pattes qui n'a jamais pu grandir. _

D'un coup soudain, la _chose_ se redressa et commença à piailler son nom, comme tout Pokémon respectable sait le faire. Avant d'être relâché dans la nature, ils ont une formation « spécial langage Pokémoniesque ». Là n'étant pas l'intérêt de l'histoire, passons outre. Préparant son bec jaune pointu, _l'animal_ commença à attaquer sauvagement Grey – du moins, pour un truc d'une telle taille. Mais ne nous moquons pas, il faisait de son mieux, le _petit_.

Le subconscient du glaçon décida de jouer un peu avec son maître et Grey, dans son rêve, détala en courant, la _chose_ le poursuivant, criant sans cesse son nom. Et bon sang que ces deux syllabes lui rappelaient quelque chose d'autre qu'un Pokémon empaffé et stalker.

Est-ce que son esprit essaye, à travers ses rêves, de parler à Grey ?

Mince, l'oiseau mal dégrossi, la boule de plume, l'avait presque rattrapé, criant toujours. Un mauvais calcul de trajectoire et le brun se prit les pieds, tout seul, comme un grand, tombant à la renverse sur le sol dur et rocheux, l'herbe ayant déserté l'endroit depuis la course. Le Pokémon s'approcha, ricanant presque, et d'une voix plus aiguë, abattit son bec vers l'œil du brun, criant encore une fois son nom.

Aveugle, il allait devenir aveugle, à cause d'un stupide...

**- NATUUUUUUUUUUU !**

Une voix qui finit de crier dans un souffle, des pas dans le couloir, une porte qui s'ouvre, faisait battre le cœur du soudainement-réveillé plus vite. Non, ce n'était pas de la peur. Le mage de glace avait vu bien pire. Néanmoins, dans son état, c'était de l'appréhension, de la surprise, de.. de.. Natsu ?

**- Tu m'as appelé, Grey ?** Interrogea simplement le plus jeune des deux, fixant les yeux éberlués de son vis-à-vis.

**- Non, je.. Je.. rêvais, putain, je rêvais juste.** Soupira Grey, se passant une main sur le front et les yeux, comme pour chasser l'image du minuscule.. Natu. Foutu Pokémon.

Natsu ne répondit rien, mais le regarda bizarrement. Être réveillé dans son sommeil réparateur pour aller surveiller un brun criant, pourquoi pas -surtout qu'il allait pouvoir l'embêter avec, après- mais le brun n'avait-il pas crier son nom ? Le cadet fixa l'ainé, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir et si, oui ou non, oser poser _la_ question. Surtout au vu des conséquences que la réponse pouvait engendrer !

**- Quoi ?** S'exclama abruptement le brun, mal à l'aise devant le regard intensif du plus petit.

**- Tu.. rêves de moi ?** Finit par oser demander Natsu, d'une petite voix.

_Natsu... Natu... Natsu... Natu.._

_Le rose. Les cheveux; la plume.. Les cheveux; la plume._

_Natsu... Natu... Natsu... Natu.._

Selon Grey, il y avait environ **95%** de probabilité pour que le tagada ait entendu son nom et non le nominatif d'un Pokémon vu qu'il ne connaissait pas ces bêtes. À partir de cette précédente déduction, il y avait **83%** de chance pour que Natsu s'interroge activement sur le _genre_ de rêve qu'il avait, avec lui dedans. Ensuite, il y avait **75% **de chance, voire même **76%**, qu'il se trompe – S'il n'était pas aussi innocent, cela aurait été bien plus. Enfin, il y avait **88%** que, après s'être mépris, il se demande si Grey était gay.

Finalement, le ténébreux secret était à **100%** dans la mouise.

**- Natsu, sors.** Finit par demander le brun, acculé -selon ses propres pourcentages- comme un animal.

**- Mais.. **Commença son vis-à-vis, mais sa voix fut coupée violemment par une nouvelle réplique de Grey, réitérant sa demande, un ton plus fort :

**- SORS !**

Putain.. Y'avait rien de plus suspect que de refuser de répondre à sa question. Grey allait devoir revoir ses pourcentages et à la hausse en plus. Il était foutu. FOUTU. Même son subconscient se liait contre lui. D'accord, d'accord, D'ACCORD ! Grey le reconnaissait -et enfin-, il y avait.. quelque chose.. de sa part.. comme un sentiment.. pour le tagada.

Outch. C'était dur de se le dire. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le glaçon qui commençait enfin à se réchauffer de doux sentiments, las, se recoucha dans son lit, s'écrasant contre son sommier.

**- "_Attrapez-les tous !"_ Tss.. Comme si j'avais besoin d'un Natu, c'n'est pas..**

**- Hm, qui veut m'attraper ? **»** Demanda le tagada d'une voix ensommeillée, encore dans le couloir, coupant le murmure -du moins, _l'apparent_ murmure- du brun.

**- MAIS VA TE COUCHER, TOI, BORDEL !** Cria Grey, excédé de sa propre stupidité tandis qu'un rire résonna dans sa maison.

Bien, même à deux, ils étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Qu'allait penser Natsu maintenant ?! Surtout un rêve où il se réveille pantelant et en sueur ?! Mais c'était.. de la surprise, pas de la peur._** Encore moins autre chose !**_ Plus jamais il ne relira ce livre de taré, qu'importe ce qui pouvait arriver à Sacha !

* * *

*Véridique. Étant comme ça, à chaque fois que j'entre quelque part, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je DOIS regarder si, oui ou non, le « chemin » ou la « pièce » est « sécurisée ». À la longue, c'est fatiguant, mais ça devient vite une habitude. Sauf quand l'horreur sort d'un trou, d'un recoin, cachée derrière un de vos sacs et vous surprend. Ces bêtes nous auront tous, un jour ! C'n'est pas _« Attrapez-les tous »_ mais «** ÉCRASEZ-LES TOUS ! **» Sauvez une Youwan, faites un geste, prenez votre chaussure. Merci.

** Euh, voyons.. D'abord Grey, Lucy, Lisanna et Sting. Ensuite on peut te shiper avec n'importe qui, petit Natsu. Enfin, il y a moi, moi, moi. Puis, bien sûr, la majorité du fandom de Fairy Tail qui jouerait bien avec toi. Mais un brun n'avait pas l'air d'accord, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de demander à l'auteur. Foutus personnages, ils se rebellent !

* * *

Et maintenant, au prochain chapitre.. Qu'est-ce qui vous attend ? Une réponse au B.O.N.U.S, mais surtout un brun qui essaye de mettre en application son plan "**Salamèche**" sur un certain tagada !

La guilde s'en mêlera-t-elle?

Luxus = Pikachu. On est d'accord. *Ceci n'est pas une question*.

Le livreur reviendra-t-il?

Le Natu aussi ? Vous y auriez pensé, à ce Pokémon ?

La réaction de Grey.. vous avez aimé ?

Les pourcentages.. :3 Un petit paragraphe qui m'a fait plaisir. *Ceci n'est pas une question*.

Natsu.. comprendra-t-il, comme Grey se l'imagine, avec les-dits pourcentages ?

Mes notes "*" et "**" vous gênent-t-elles ?

Grey.. aura-t-il ce qu'il souhaite ?

_Héhé, Wait and see. Bien. Vous pouvez me répondre au 06 48 53... :') J'arrête. J' vous laisse avec le suspens. _

*Oui, je suis méchante. Je sais. J'vous aime.*


End file.
